Revenge on the Jerome Joy's Gone Bad
by sibuna2000
Summary: Joy has been on and off with Nina. First she disappeared. Then, tried to take away Nina from Fabian. Then, gave her a chance. Finally, in this story, Joy's is trying to make Nina's life harder and miserable. Will Nina's friends will stop this or will this just get out of hand? Then, revenge in the Jerome. Will happen a sequel with the original story together.:)
1. Chapter 1

**_Joy's Gone Bad_**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BETRAYED US!" Fabian yelled.

"OH PLEASE! FABIAN, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME FOR... FOR THAT WITCH!"

_3 hours earlier..._

It was a calm evening in the Anubis house. Trudy just made her spaghetti and meatballs. Luckily, Alfie and Jerome hadn't have their regular food fight basis. Nina and Fabian were holding hands and smiling. Patricia and Eddie were just being... them. Willow and Alfie were laughing. Amber was just... Being Amber.

Jerome and Mara were being very cuddly as usual. KT was just reading a magazine. There we leave Joy alone, glaring at Nina and Fabian.** (This was after season 3. Don't worry, I ship Jeroy too. You'll see! In one of the chapters*has a devious smile.*) **

Joy's POV

I was glaring at Nina and Fabian. Can't believe Nina and Fabian are back together. I know I was dating Jerome but Mara she kissed Jerome. I hate her she took my boy friend away from me. Just like Nina. I know, I thought I could give Nina a second chance but I realized that Nina always takes away the people that I have been friends before her. She and Mara has becoming more close than ever. Jerome is now with Mara, so he is close with Nina too. Trudy makes cookies just right for the kids but gives me the burnt piece. Fabian just ignores me. Alfie pranks me more than ever. Eddie just hates my guts and didn't even want me in Sibuna anyway. Willow... Well she is a different story. Not really. She smiles at people she knows and doesn't know. Even to Victor. But when she saw me she stops smiling and just rolls her eyes at me. KT she just gives me a glare. Everybody likes her. She only been here for a year. I have been here since freshman year. How can people possibly love her than me. Victor well he is the only one who is smiling at me. But the worst thing is that my own best friend turned against me. Patricia. She gives me a death glare. She shoves me. I just couldn't believe this. Every body just hates me. Like what have I done to them. I got up from the table and ran to my room. I went under my covers and cried in there.

"Joy?" I heard a female voice asked.

"Just go away!" I muffled under the covers. Somebody lifted my covers and there standing in front of me was Nina.

"You!" I sad sounding exasperated.

"Woah Joy! What has gotten into you! You ignored us for the past week and now you seem like something's bothering you. Are you okay?" Nina asked. I was going to say yes but I decided to say something to her face.

"No Nina I am not okay! Everybody has been ignoring me for the past week and I don't accept that. I am sick and tired of people giving me glares or something even horrible. You took everything away from me. Fabian, Patricia, and the whole house. You are a witch Nina. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU AND NEVER WILL!" I yelled. Everybody was in the door way shocked. There was a lot of "Your so mean." Or "I can't believe you!" Or "Joy!" Their were tears in Nina's eyes. She was shocked.

"H-how could y-you say that?" Nina managed to ask.

"Because I'm Joy! I'm suppose to be joyful and all of you have to be miserable." I said smiling. I punched Nina on the stomach.

"Ahhh!" Nina screamed. I used my book and hit it on Nina's head. Nina laid there unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Fabian yelled through the doorway.

"I passed her out!" I said with a satisfying look.

"I can't believe this!" Fabian exclaimed.

"I can! And it's finally coming true. I can have everything what I wanted. And nobody can stop me." I said with a devious smile plastered all of my face.

""I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BETRAYED US!" Fabian yelled.

"OH PLEASE! FABIAN, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME FOR... FOR THAT WITCH!" I yelled back.

"NINA IS NOT A WITCH. YOU ARE GOING TO GET KICKED OUT OF ANUBIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I AM TELLING

VICTOR!" Fabian yelled.

"VICTOR!" Fabian yelled. He ran to Victor. I tried running to him but the others took my arm and dragged me into my bedroom.

Fabian's POV

I went to Victor's office stomping away angrily from Joy's bedroom. I knocked on his door.

"Come." Victor motioned me to get in his office. I opened the door and saw Victor petting his stuff raven, Corbierre.

"Speak. What made you come into my office and disturb me Rutter?" Victor asked annoyed.

"It's about Joy Mercer. She is constantly hurting Nina Martin. She even made Nina unconscious." I said.

"I see! Please tell Mercer to come in my office." He demanded. He motioned me to go. I walked to Joy's bedroom and saw that the others were holding her down on her bed.

"Get her to Victor." I demanded with a stern look. They dragged Joy to Victor's office. Oh I can't wait till Joy just gets out of here.

Joy POV

They strapped me down on my bed. Fabian came in and told them to bring me to Victor's office. I sat there like I didn't know anything.

"Okay Joy! We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You get out of Anubis house or I will call your parents and get them to drag you out of this school." Victor said.

"Fine but you will regret it Victor Rodenmaar Junior." I said.

I stood up and went to my room. I started packing and crying. When I was done I decided to take an unconscious Nina with me. I snuck in Mr. Sweet's office and got his car keys and drove off to an abandon warehouse right there in Liverpool, England. I parked on the drive way, picked Nina up and put her on the cold floor.

"Oh Nina. Will you ever learn, that I always get what I wanted." I said while smiling deviously.

Fabian's POV

I went back to check on Nina since Joy isn't here. When I opened the door, I found Nina gone. I checked her room. Nothing. I checked the whole house. Nothing. Then I saw a note.

_Dearest Fabian, _

_If you want Nina back. You won't get her back. You know why? Because I want her to suffer like me. If you even try to find her. You will regret it and I will pull the trigger on her._

_Love, _

_Joy :) _

NO!

"GUYS!" I called for the whole Anubis house residents.

"Joy has Nina-" Fabian started to say and finished saying," and Joy's gone bad."

**_A/N _**

**_Hope you like it. I actually like this one. Well bye.:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Joy's Gone Bad  
Chapter 2

(This is all Fabian's POV)

"What!" Eddie exclaimed started to worry. Then, I realized that Eddie was the Osirian. That's when I got mad.  
"Eddie I need to talk to you in are room." I said firmly.  
"Yea sure." He said. I walked toward the door with Eddie on my tail. Everyone followed.  
"Privately!" I exclaimed annoyed.  
We walked downstairs and into my room.  
"Fabian, what are we going to do with Nina and new evil Joy?" He asked.  
"What am I going to do with you?" I asked like I want him to be my prisoner. He gave me a "what are you talking about" look.  
"Fabian, what are you talking about?" Eddie asked confused.  
"You don't have a clue do you." I said like its obvious and laughed.  
"No I don't! If you tell me what's going on, maybe we can work this out." Eddie said still confused. Then, that's when I exploded.  
"YOUR HER OSIRIAN!" I yelled.  
"Yea so?" He asked me like I was the victim.  
"YOU! YOU MUST HAVE SOME SORD OF DAY MARE. WHATEVER YOU CALL IT. DIDN'T YOU HAD THIS ABOUT NINA AND JOY?" I yelled. He looked at me.  
"NO! Remember? I can control it! And also it stopped." Eddie said angrily.  
"And Fabian? I can't believe you thought I would not tell you. That is so low. Your sick Fabian." Eddie said angrily. Then walked out if the room. I can't believe this. It's me. Maybe I do have some evil left from Frobisher. I'll turn good once I get some rest. I went to bed with out dinner and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning when my alarm clock started beeping. Ugh! Stupid clock. I looked at Eddie's bed and he wasn't there. I got changed and went to the living room. I saw Sibuna having a meeting and whispering. I hid behind the couch to hear what they were talking about without me. They didn't even told me anything. Invited me. Eddie probably.  
"And Fabian just blew off on you?" KT asked/whispering.  
"Yeah! Maybe he has some evil inside of him still. I hope it will blow over soon." Eddie said/whispering.  
"I don't think we should include Fabian in Sibuna anymore." Patricia said/whispered. What! That's it! I got up from my hiding place.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled.  
"You were eavesdropping?" KT asked. Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
"You! Y-you guys are kicking me out of Sibuna. Me, Amber, and Nina created it. Not you! I'm the one who was with Nina and Amber the whole time. Patricia we let you in because of the Joy disappearance. And Alfie later on when he found one of the ankh pieces. We added Jerome but he didn't want part of it. We let Joy in but she is out of the club. And I'm glad she did. Then, we let Eddie join in because he was the Osirian. Which I was so jealous because I thought the Osirian and Chosen one had to become a couple. Finally, we let KT in. I didn't at first. Not all of us. Except for Eddie. We didn't trust you. But then we got to know you and trust you better. Amber, Nina, and I are the only ones who knew Sibuna before you guys. If Nina was here she would have been on my side when I'm saying this. Okay it was wrong to accuse Eddie. I was upset and angry about Nina. Wouldn't you feel the same way?" I said/asked. They stared at me in shocked and clapped.i looked at them confused.  
"We are sorry Fabian!" They said in unison.  
"And I'm sorry Eddie for accusing you!" I said.  
"Mates?" Eddie asked.  
"Mates." I said with a smile plastered all over my smile.  
Now Nina's POV  
I woke up and hold my head. It hurts really bad and my stomach. It had a bruise and my head has a bump. I was on a cold floor. Where am I? I stared at the stuff around me. Am I in a ware house. Then, I heard something come from a wall. I walked to it and pressed my ear onto it. I heard Eddie saying how Fabian accused him of not having his vision's about me and Joy. Then, I heard Fabian yell,  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Fabian yelled.  
"You were eavesdropping?" KT asked.  
"You! Y-you guys are kicking me out of Sibuna. Me, Amber, and Nina created it. Not you! I'm the one who was with Nina and Amber the whole time. Patricia we let you in because of the Joy disappearance. And Alfie later on when he found one of the ankh pieces. We added Jerome but he didn't want part of it. We let Joy in but she is out of the club. And I'm glad she did. Then, we let Eddie join in because he was the Osirian. Which I was so jealous because I thought the Osirian and Chosen one had to become a couple. Finally, we let KT in. I didn't at first. Not all of us. Except for Eddie. We didn't trust you. But then we got to know you and trust you better. Amber, Nina, and I are the only ones who knew Sibuna before you guys. If Nina was here she would have been on my side when I'm saying this. Okay it was wrong to accuse Eddie. I was upset and angry about Nina. Wouldn't you feel the same way?" He said. I gasped. Then, I heard Eddie and Fabian made up. Oh thank god. I heard the door open and sat where I was laying. I saw a person with black clothes on. She started to walk towards Nina. Nina started to get that person's face clearly it was...  
Joy.

A/N  
Nothing to say!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Joy's Gone Bad  
Chapter 3_**

_(All Nina's POV)_

"I can't believe you Joy!" I exclaimed. She scoffed and smirked at me.  
"I can't believe you really think I like you. Your so gullible. I will get anything I want and nobody can stop me. You took everything from me when I disappeared. Fabian, Patricia, and the whole house. I made you disappear because I want to see if anybody would even dare to care to come look for you. But since you are still here for like 2 days, they didn't even come look for you!" She said.  
"Fabian will. Eddie is my Osirian! Everybody will." I said.  
"Once you disappeared from that house. I didn't know you live there. How do you think I felt? Patricia poured water on me. I got splat by pasta sauce. My shirt was shrinking. I was made fun of because I'm American. Then, I had to go to the attic to see if I was worthy enough to stay in Anubis house. I saved you from being the chosen one thing with the cup. I only get a boyfriend stealer kissed when I came back from the dance thing. Third year I wasn't here. And I'm right here now. Fabian was my first love life. I wouldn't know that you and Fabian were a thing or like really close friends. Everybody was worried about you when I came. Everybody hated me. But once they knew me better and knew that I hadn't even know you were gone. They started to trust me. And I was glad I started to fit in. But the second year of second term you started to have Fabian when he was with me that's when I felt out of place. Then, at the end of second term. You started to be really nice. And I wanted to start over and be friends. Last term I wasn't here because the chosen one and the Osirian can't be together but I was allowed to come anyway and my gran got sick a-and passed away." I said struggling about Gran's death. I took a breath and kept on talking, "Now, I decided I'm coming back because I want to spend more time with my friends and Fabian. I wanted to know you better. Yesterday, I saw you got up from the table and was crying upstairs. I told Fabian to wait there so I could check on you. And when you said those things to me I-I was shocked. I-I was just caring for you. But u guess I wasn't that caring as you don't want me to live at Anubis house. And that hurts to have somebody who was my enemy then my friend and now somebody that I didn't even know." I said. She looked at me. Not smirking or smiling. Not mad face. Sade face?  
"Nina! I-I didn't know. I'm sorry. I don't know why! I'm just still hurt that when Jerome broke up with me and took Mara back. She is the one who broke up with him because he was cheating on her and Willow. Mara wants revenge on him but went over board. I actually fell for him but Mara took him away from me. Maybe, I still had that thing when I was taking Fabian from you and I'm sorry. But I need you to do something for me like a favor. Wait before this, can we be friends. Again?" She said smiling.  
"Of course!" I said smiling too. I gave her a hug.  
"Okay! What is your favor you what me to help you with? Wait let me guess. Trying to get Jerome back to you?" I asked.  
"Yes! How you know?" She asked.  
"Chosen one powers. I don't know. Okay I have an idea!" I said with a devious smile.  
"Tell Joy!" She said laughing. I laughed back.  
"Okay we write a love letter to Jerome and said its from an anonymous girl. We accidentally drop the letter in front of the door. Mara sees the envelope and opens it up and sees its from some girl that wrote to Jerome. She'll get mad. But you think how is this going to make them break up. Well, we say in the note meet me in the laundry room in your house at what time and date. You have some mask on and when you in the laundry with him you kisse him. But here's the catch. Mara will spy on you guys. She will see you and Jerome kissing and thinks he is cheating on her again. She breaks up with him and he's all yours." I said with a smile.  
"I like that idea. Your so evil when it comes to revenge." She says while laughing.  
"We better get back." She said. I nodded.  
"We should come here again. Like this can be our own hide out place if we have like problems." I said. She nodded. We got in the car and drive back to Anubis house.

Fabian's POV  
I heard the door slam. I went to the door way and found Joy and Nina arm to arm. Laughing and smiling.  
"NINA!" I said smiling.  
"FABIAN! Why are we screaming!" She said laughing.  
"I don't know?" I said.  
"Look Fabian! I'm really sorry. About everything. Nina and I are good now. Actually really good. We have revenge on Jerome and Mara. Well mostly Mara. Nina is helping me. You know what happened between me and Jerome right?" She said.  
"Yeah! I think they deserve it because you know what happened. I'm helping" I said.  
"But Victor! He kicked me out!" Joy said. Oh! I ran upstairs and knocked on Victor's door. He motioned me to come in. I told him everything.  
"Yes!" He said. I went downstairs and told Joy. She smiled. She had her stuff in the car. So we helped her unpack and sat in her bed. We started planning. Let the revenge begin!

**_A/N  
I know it was like what the? Joy let Nina go and became friends? Well I'm changing it to Revenge on the Jerome. Sequel to Joy's Gone Bad. But same chapter story. You'll see! :)_**


End file.
